brrfandomcom-20200214-history
D c04s01
Summary List of stories Phase I Day: Honor, Duty, And Family << chapter 3 Chapter 4 of 75 The Cast-Down King chapter 5 >> << previous scene Scene 1 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text Celestia stayed for a few days longer to make sure that Luna was holding up well and that Scrivener wouldn't be too stressed with taking care of her, but the sapphire winged unicorn was behaving herself well and needed very little in the way of additional care. That, and she was a dedicated mother, devoting all the energy she had into looking after Antares, staying on the comfy bedding in the den as much as possible but at the same time already showing far more energy than even Celestia had expected to see in her sister at this point. It was a good sign, though, even if Celestia cautioned Luna several times over not to take things so quickly, to let Scrivener fetch things for her, to let Twilight Sparkle help her during the nights the violet mare planned to spend out at the cottage while the ivory winged unicorn went and tended to the business of the barony and the Royal Council. Luna agreed empathetically, continuing to smile until Celestia and Twilight Sparkle left... and then she passed Antares to Scrivener, who took the newborn, and then winced as Luna flailed her way up to her hooves and declared with a wheeze: "Outside! This room reeks terribly and I refuse to allow my body to grow any weaker than it already has!" Scrivener winced, but there wasn't exactly any argument he could make that Luna would listen to as she half-staggered, half-dragged herself through the kitchen and out the back door. And until Scarlet Sage returned later in the afternoon from picking up some baby supplies, there wasn't much he could do as he sat on the porch, watching Luna trying to exercise but instead mostly flop around in the grass as he said awkwardly: "I don't think newborns are supposed to be outside like this this..." "Oh, he is wrapped in a blanket, he is fine." Luna scoffed, and Scrivener winced a bit before he looked at Luna for a few long moments, thought about how he was taking advice from a winged unicorn who, while this foal's mother, was also currently laying in a position that made her look a little like she was trying to bury her face into the ground as she attempted to do pushups. And with that in mind, Scrivener turned and hurried back inside with the foal, Luna yelling after him... except that in and of itself sapped the little strength she had, and she flopped tiredly in the grasses, wheezing for breath. Scrivener returned a few minutes later to find Luna still laying in the grasses, and he sighed a little as he walked forwards. Luna glanced moodily up at him, then she managed to raise her head and say grumpily: "Thou art being a bad father, leaving our son unattended." "He's safe in his crib in the living room at the moment, Luna. Besides, I'd be an even worse father if I let his mother die out here in the backyard." Scrivener leaned down, gently pulling Luna up to her hooves and supporting her against him, and she wheezed a little as he felt her pain and her tiredness pulsing in his own body... but thankfully, without her exhaustion. Sure, he had experienced the pain associated with childbirth right alongside her, but he hadn't suffered the aftereffects or the aftermath, among other things. Luna mumbled as she allowed him to help her along until they reached the bedding, and she smiled after a moment at the fact he had changed the sheets away from the stinky, sterile blue hospital-like sheets back to comfortable, darker-colored, thicker sheeting, and done away with the thin blankets for the thick, fluffy ones Luna preferred. Luna gladly flopped down into these, mashing herself into the pillows as Scrivener checked on the newborn in his black, hoof-carved crib, and he smiled softly down at the child before Luna flailed a hoof at him and rolled onto her side, murmuring quietly: "Come down here. I cannot reach thee all the way up there." Scrivener smiled after a moment despite himself, stepping onto the bedding and dropping down beside the winged unicorn, and Luna gazed at him adoringly before she leaned forwards and traded a slow, quiet kiss with him, their mouths working together for a few long moments before parting as they studied each other, gazes warm and compassionate as Scrivener murmured: "I love you, warrior princess." "And thou hast all the love I can return and more, Scrivener Blooms..." Luna smiled softly, bumping their noses together as her eyes shone with adoration. "Truly, after all, we are blessed beyond measure. We have each other, we have a handsome son and a wonderful daughter, we have our friends... truly, we are blessed." "We are. Not even I can deny that." Scrivener said softly, and then he carefully pushed himself up to his hooves, smiling slightly. "I'm just glad that your tiredness isn't being passed over to me. Having to understand what it was like to... well... you know, that was hard enough. And the fact you didn't cry until Antares was born... you are one tough mare." "Fear not, Scrivener Blooms, thou art a tough mare as well. Thou carried thyself well through the pains of labor, after all." Luna winked up at him, and Scrivener laughed despite himself, gazing warmly down at the winged unicorn and feeling happier and more relieved than he could begin to express with the fact her mood was beginning to return to normal already. "Aye, but... I am glad as well. It would make things so much more awkward if Celestia had to stay around to help take care of us, or Scarlet Sage wasn't able to go out into Ponyville to help out our friends... I adore the young mare, but she should not be worrying so much about us when she has her own interests to follow." Scrivener smiled slightly at this, tilting his head towards her as he asked mildly: "And it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you're still determined that somehow, you're going to be fit to pull another big prank on Nightmare Night and you have Scarlet Sage setting up for that, right?" "Of course not, Scrivener Blooms, that sounds nothing like me." Luna scoffed, and then she glanced up at the crib, adding softly: "Art thou sure the babe is alright? He is so quiet... it almost worries me. He raises his little voice so rarely, Scrivy... that is nothing like either of us." "Well, if you're suggesting it's Twilight's foal, I'm having a hard time figuring out how she slipped it into your womb." Scrivener said blandly, and Luna sighed and shoved her hoof against his face, making him wince back a bit before he gently pushed her hoof away and added in a softer voice: "But the foal is fine, Luna... he's a handsome little unicorn, who has the bad luck of looking like his father but the good luck of at least getting your gorgeous eyes." Luna blushed and shifted a bit at this, and Scrivener smiled slightly before he carefully stood up, turning towards the crib to check on the newborn anyway, and he softened as he leaned over the bars, gazing down at the baby. Antares was half-curled up, one hoof pawing quietly at the air, dozing... and the stallion softened after a moment, looking down at his son and murmuring quietly: "Mom and Dad are always going to take care of you, kiddo. No matter what happens... you remember that promise now, huh?" The winged unicorn smiled lovingly at her husband... and then she glanced curiously over her shoulder as there was a loud knock at the door, cocking her head curiously as Scrivener turned around with a slight frown. Usually their visitors informed them before they showed up, except for Pinkamena... but Pinkamena also always just barged her way in. He shrugged after a moment, then headed towards the door when the knocking came again, and Luna wheezed and carefully began to lever herself up to a sitting position against the pillows with a moody look, muttering: "Wonderful. Scrivener Blooms, I order thou to punch whoever it is for interrupting our romance." "Luna, I'm not going to punch whoever it is." Scrivener said tiredly over his shoulder, and then he pulled the door open and looked ahead... before slowly raising his eyes upwards with dumb surprise at the tall, bipedal figure until he was looking up at the face of a tall, lanky figure dressed in a thick hide jacket over rugged clothes, gloved hands resting on a slender walking stick, his features that of an aging, graying falcon's with a long scar that passed over one eye, and Scrivener smiled lamely as he called awkwardly: "Uh. Luna? It's for you." "Oh damnation." Luna groaned, rolling her eyes and not needing to catch Scrivener's thoughts to recognize what his tone in all likelihood meant. "Tell him I am not here, Scrivener Blooms! I died in childbirth!" "Brynhild, I can hear you." the falcon-headed entity stated tiredly, and then he looked down at Scrivener and gave a small smile, asking after a moment: "May I come inside? It's been a long trip." "Of course, Odin." Scrivener Blooms stepped hurriedly backwards, and the once God of Wisdom and Warrior King of the Aesir, Odin, carefully stepped inside, closing the door carefully behind himself as the earth pony turned and hurried off to the kitchen to put on tea. Luna, meanwhile, only grouchily looked up as the falcon-headed being strode slowly down the hallway and emerged into the den room, nodding to the winged unicorn once before his eyes roved towards the crib. "Thou may look, but thou may not touch. The foal sleeps." Luna said brusquely after a moment, and Odin nodded with a chuckle, his gnarled walking stick making quiet taps against the floor as he leaned on it, his strides slow and measured as he strode over to the crib and quietly rested a hand against the top of it, gazing down at the foal inside. He smiled again after a moment, studying the child... and then the falcon-headed once-god finally drew back and turned around, carefully walking over to the writing desk sitting in one corner of the room and sitting himself down on the stool in front of it, Luna continuing to look at him moodily. It wasn't that she distrusted Odin, particularly, or even that she didn't like him... but she always felt a strange mix of gratitude and frustration whenever she saw him. Odin, after all, had been the one to kill her when she had been a Valkyrie... and both a victim and a pawn of Valthrudnir's grand machinations. No longer a god, and trapped in an aging body further weakened by a failed polymorph, Odin had once kept himself strong by drinking elixirs made from Ambrosia, a fruit capable of granting great strength to those who consumed it. Odin, however, had finally tired of using the potion... and it had only taken a few days for him to begin aging as his remaining powers faded. He was still stronger than he looked, and Luna was somehow sure that the once-god could likely still hold his own in battle if necessary... but he was content to let nature take its course now. It made the winged unicorn feel oddly... proud, as well as uncomfortable: she, after all, didn't think she would ever be able to deal with growing old. The thought scared her, before she glanced up as Odin said softly: "Now there's no need to give me sympathy, Brynhild. I don't deserve it... especially not from you, with everything I've done." "Yes, putting me into coma, killing me, draining my memories, stealing my ability to bear a child, and let us not forget the entire attempt to molest me that all led to this nonsense in the first place." Luna said dryly, flicking a hoof as she sat up with a grimace, and Odin sighed tiredly, looking at her with exasperation. "Oh. And attempting to murder my husband." "Brynhild, I said I wasn't worthy of sympathy. I didn't ask you to list out the mistakes I've made over the years." Odin said dryly, and the winged unicorn huffed a bit before the once-god shifted and carefully put his walking stick aside with a grimace, rubbing slowly at one leg. "I wanted to come by and congratulate you, though... you have a handsome son. Sleipnir sends his own regards... I cannot begin to describe my son's joy at hearing you gave birth." Luna grunted, nodding after a moment, but she softened all the same before she mumbled: "Thou... hast my thanks, then, old warmonger." Odin smiled wryly, and then he glanced up at the ceiling before drawing his eyes back to Luna, saying in a quieter voice: "But... this is not simply a social call, either. You see, Brynhild... I need your help with something. Not now, now you need to focus on recovery, on gaining back your strength, and taking care of your son. But in the near future... I am going to need your aid for a task that I can trust only you and Scrivener Blooms with." Luna frowned at this, her eyes narrowing even as she couldn't resist from saying sourly: "So thy gift to me for son's birth is to give me a new job that will undoubtedly take me away from him. Oh, Odin, thou art just so very generous. It makes me want to pummel thee in joy." "Brynhild, you agreed to this. Part of the deal was that you would do tasks to protect this world, to protect the core reality that anchors all these layers in place... and besides, the tasks should be short, for the most part, and you will have fair periods of time between them to spend here doing as you please." Odin said quietly, and then he smiled a little, rubbing at the scarred side of his face slowly. "I would do it myself, but... I am old. Traveling to this reality was... difficult enough as it was, and I am sure the trip back will prove just as unpleasant." Luna sighed a little, and there was silence for a few moments before Scrivener walked in from the kitchen, quietly setting down a tray with a mug of tea and a few scones on it in front of the once-god. Odin smiled his thanks to the earth pony, and then he quietly picked up the mug... but only held it tight between his gloved hands, seeming to enjoy the warmth as he looked down into the cup. "Oh, the way the tides have turned, my friends... but it could be so much worse. Valthrudnir could have won... you, Freya, Thor could have all been lost forever, Brynhild... I could be without a successor to the halls of Valhalla, or simply... dead and gone myself. There is much to be happy for, even if now..." He fell silent, shaking his head slowly, and Luna and Scrivener both studied him as they sat together on the bedding before Odin looked up and said softly: "I know. You're curious. And as an old man, I no longer feel the necessity to keep a strict, strategic silence, rather I want to talk until you no longer want to listen. So, friends, this is what I will ask of you... this is what has this old not-god... afraid." Odin closed his eyes, sipping slowly at his tea for a moment before he rose his head, beginning quietly: "A few weeks ago, while I was inspecting the status of the remaining layers around the core reality, I noticed there was something... wrong. There were signs of violence in several of the realities that were never affected by Valthrudnir's attacks... oh, certainly, there is violence in the other worlds. There is war, and strife, and sin, and wretched evil, but... this was different. It did not bear any sense or resemblance to the other forms of violence in those particular layers: the difference to my eye was as clear and large as the different cut a Berserk's axe makes compared to a hunter's arrow. "It made me realize something: the core reality, as it is, is too great a vulnerability. It may be protected by the layers, but it is still possible to reach if someone can get in to one of the closer layers. And that is foolishness." Odin halted, then he looked quietly over at Luna and Scrivener, as the two ponies surveyed him silently. "Therefore, I have decided another level of protection is in order, apart from the labyrinth of the layers. Anchors must be created in different layers of reality, that will act as both supports for the core reality and will also serve to create a barrier, making it impossible for those who do not have the proper key, for lack of a better metaphor, to enter. And laying those anchors is something I can entrust only to you both to take care of." Scrivener and Luna traded a look at this, before the winged unicorn snorted and glanced up, asking moodily: "So thou wishes for us to travel from world-to-world on the Bifrost, building... mystical anchors? 'Tis absurd. If there is some creature moving from layer-to-layer that has thee so worried, why not have myself and my husband simply track it down and destroy it?" Odin sighed at this, rubbing at his face slowly before he replied finally: "Because it is not like Valthrudnir, Brynhild, attacking and destroying entire realities... whatever it is, it is hostile, yes, but it is leaping from layer-to-layer, causing mischief and destruction here and there before moving on. It is likely only some minor destruction entity... exterminating it is not a task worthy of your time or abilities. "And prevention and protection, especially in this case, are much more important than sitting and waiting for the core reality to be threatened so we can simply respond, and perhaps respond too late." Odin continued quietly, shaking his head slowly. "Think about it, Brynhild. Your child; do you keep him safe as possible, or do you leave him laying in the fields and only run to him if some wild beast is about to gobble him up?" "'Tis an unfair question, I am still figuring this whole mothering business out." Luna retorted moodily, rubbing at her face with a hoof, and Scrivener reached up and squeezed her shoulder gently before she sighed moodily, nodding once after a moment. "Alright, alright. I understand, and well... it is admittedly not what I expected, Odin. The last time thou came to us with a job, it was to destroy a rather nasty monstrosity. I do not like this business of layers and other worlds... it means there are too many possible enemies laying in wait, that one wild toss of the dice could send spilling into our reality. Why can't there be a reality where everything is made of sugar and candy?" Scrivener smiled a little despite himself as Odin sipped at his mug of tea before opening his beak, and Luna glared at him, cutting him quickly off. "'Twas not an actual question, old lecher. I know why, it would be boring. But what of these anchors then? I cannot imagine they will be small and simple to transport." Odin smiled a little at this, saying quietly: "You of all people should know that size is not the sole determiner of strength. After all, you're a pony... certainly larger than most of your kind... but compared to the dragons, the monstrosities, the Black Wolves you've defeated in the past, nothing but a tender morsel." Luna laughed despite herself, nodding after a moment as she glanced down before murmuring: "Aye, that may be true, Odin, but I will not be distracted from the subject at hand. Tell me of these anchors... will they truly be miraculously small devices, then, or will they be large and unwieldy objects?" "They will be somewhere in the middle ground between the two, fear not. But I have already asked Greece to build a special wagon that will be able to go back and forth across the Bifrost, and should require only minor repairs. I'm going to make this as easy as possible for you, Brynhild, don't worry... it's not in my interests to outfit you with anything but the very best." Odin said quietly, and Luna looked up suspiciously, but the falcon-headed entity only sipped at his tea before he added softly: "You're like a daughter to me, Brynhild. Yes, I ask you to go into danger for me... but would you really have it any other way?" "I... no. But do not call me that again, Odin, still weak or not I shall still drag myself over to thee and pummel thee viciously." Luna muttered, her starry mane twisting with her apprehension before she sighed a little and leaned over, burying her face against the side of Scrivener's neck and closing her eyes as she murmured: "I appreciate all the same that... thou art providing what thou can, though. Alright, alright, very well. I take it thou shall provide the coordinates for us?" "Of course." Odin nodded with a small smile, then he picked up a scone and took a bite out of it, chewing slowly. Luna looked at him impatiently, but Odin remained unfettered, refusing to be rushed before he swallowed and continued calmly: "But again, it will be months before I do so. The anchors still have to be prepared... and I will provide you with specific places in which to put them. Places difficult for other ponies to reach, but which for yourself and your husband should not prove overly problematic. One thing I will ask, however, and will continue to remind you of: please do not harass or intermingle with the ponies of other layers. They may not react well to the fact there is a second Night Princess parading around." Luna grinned slightly at this, and Odin sighed a little, rubbing slowly at his face with one hand before he murmured: "And already I'm wondering if this is a good idea and it's months away from when you'll be leaving. I would ask Sleipnir to do this, but he has his own duties to attend to, maintaining Valhalla and helping train Kvasir. Sleipnir... Thor... is my heir, but he does not wish to take my seat in Asgard. He wants to be free." "Aye, I know." Luna smiled a little, glancing down and shaking her head slowly before she murmured: "I only wish that I could see him, Odin. Or at least that he could come, see my child... can thou not bend the rules for me one time? Thou art master of Heaven, 'tis within thine abilities to release a soul from the imprisonment of warrior's paradise, if only for a time! Let him come down to Midgard... let him see his nephew, my son. He did not die fairly." "Few die fairly. The gods did not die fairly. A fair death is a very rare thing, Luna." Odin said quietly, leaning forwards and shaking his head slowly, and Luna sighed a little as she nodded before the falcon-headed entity rubbed slowly at his face, then murmured finally: "But... while I make no promises, I shall see what I can do. I do not like interfering with the laws of life and death, the cycle of souls through the worlds... but perhaps I can still permit it once Sleipnir is finished his current tasks." Luna looked up with a warm smile, and Odin sighed a little, looking entertained despite himself. "You favor me so rarely with that look that I can't help but wonder if I'm doing something wrong instead of doing something right. Ironic, isn't it?" "A little." Luna said softly, and then she glanced at Scrivener Blooms, the earth pony smiling at her before he headed back into the kitchen, and Luna returned her eyes to Odin, studying him for a few moments before saying softly: "Thou art looking older every time we meet, lecher. It must make it difficult to lure in the pretty young creatures thou has always been so fond of." "I am too old and too tired to have any energy left for pretty young things at the end of the day. That's for those who have retained their immortal vitality, like yourself and Sleipnir." Odin said softly, and then he smiled a little to himself. "But don't worry, Brynhild. I still have a good few years left in these old bones yet. I ache, and yet the aches tell me I'm alive, and that I'll continue to be alive for quite some time." Luna nodded awkwardly after a moment, rubbing at her face with one hoof before she glanced towards the crib as she heard a murmur from her son, and Odin's own eye roved towards this before he said softly: "You haven't told me your child's name yet, by the way." "Antares. Antares Mīrus." Luna said softly, smiling a little after a moment before she closed her eyes and bowed her head forwards. "I shall say it once, wretched cyclops. Thou hast... the greatest gratitude I can give that thou... completed me. Filled in that one piece of me that was missing..." "And you do not have to thank me for that. Had I not stolen that from you in the first place, you would have been able to have this child long ago." Odin replied softly, and Luna looked up with a slow shrug of her shoulders, earning a curious tilt of the once-god's head. For a few moments, the winged unicorn was silent... and then finally, as Scrivener returned with two mugs of coffee and two jam-covered muffin halves, Luna looked up and said quietly: "Had I... given birth years ago, I may have lost the child to Ragnarok or Valthrudnir. Had I the ability to bear a child... I may have even borne a foal with another stallion, as I have had... more than one suitor, over my five hundred years in Equestria before I was exiled to the reaches of the moon. Instead, I have given birth to this handsome foal, this handsome son, with the male who is my soulmate, whom my story is woven together with by the Norns. And for that, I am glad... and curse thee, Odin, for playing the role thou did in ensuring that." Odin was smiling warmly now, however, looking quietly across at Luna before he bowed his head silently as he took a long drink of his tea... and then the once-god paused for a few long moments before looking up and saying finally: "Then I am honored, Brynhild. And Scrivener Blooms, if I may ask... how do you feel, being a father?" "I... it's scary. Scarier than having Valthrudnir in my head, trying to turn me into a monster." Scrivener said finally, smiling a little... but even as he said it, he realized the last remark was all too true, as he rubbed nervously at his face with a hoof. Odin only continued to look at him calmly, curiously, however, and Scrivener hesitated a little under the gaze of the once-god: he had never exactly felt like he was on completely-stable footing with Odin, after all, and not just because he was a simple hornless unicorn made special because of Luna. "I... think a lot about my own parents. About all the things they... did wrong, and the way I was treated by them. I never want to be that... I want to be a good father, but I don't even entirely know what that means. I know I can't give him everything he'll likely ask for. I know we'll probably fight. I know I'll have to punish him more than once as he grows up, and that... he won't be perfect. But at the same time I don't want him to be... perfect. I want him to be who he is. Luna and I are both full of flaws, after all." "Speak for thyself." Luna said huffily, and Scrivener rolled his eyes with an amused smile before she glanced back at Odin, saying quietly: "But I have faith in my husband. More faith in him than I have in myself as a mother, as a matter of fact: I, after all, am a Valkyrie, and plan to spoil my child as much as possible. Mostly because all the other parents will likely blame Scrivener for any transgressions our son makes." Scrivener gave her a flat look, and Odin chuckled quietly as he nodded slowly. "He is the child of a Valkyrie. He carries the blood of the Aesir in his veins, and the countless years of honor we had before the fall... only unlike any of us, he is innocent. He will be strong when he grows older... I only hope I live to see those days come." Luna smiled softly at this, and Odin leaned back thoughtfully, rubbing slowly at the underside of his beak. "Perhaps, Brynhild, as he grows older... you will permit me to aid in his training. I have the feeling you intend to teach him the old ways, after all..." "Of course. He will be strong, and he is of the bloodline of the mightiest warriors this world has ever known." Luna said proudly, raising her head as her mane flowed backwards, her cyan eyes bright. "He will be a hero. He will do great things, I know it in my heart of hearts, my mixed soul. He is but a few days old, and yet already, he is strong, he is quiet, and it bodes well for the future... and whilst on most things, Odin, I may mock and refute thee... if thou would be willing to help my son, I would feel most indebted to thee." "No, no, it is I who should thank you for the honor." Odin replied quietly, smiling slightly before he drank down the last of his tea from the mug, and he paused for a moment to gaze thoughtfully down into this, swirling the dregs at the bottom of the cup slowly. "With this, after all... the bloodline of the Aesir will never truly die out. After all, Kvasir himself strains the definition... he is a 'god,' yes, with the blood of both the Aesir and the Vanir in his veins, but... that is all too literal a definition." Luna cocked her head curiously, and then she asked after a moment: "Thou hast spoken before of this godling, but never has thou been particularly clear on the subject... if thou art in such a talkative mood today, Odin, perhaps thou could enlighten us as to what this creature is?" "A homunculus, to put it simply. Made by Valthrudnir himself, no less, from the blood of both Aesir and Vanir he gathered after the slaughter." the once-god replied quietly, and Luna and Scrivener both looked up in sharp surprise before Odin smiled a little. "Fear not, Kvasir is relatively harmless. Oh, he is certainly a god... but he is not very powerful. You see, Valthrudnir designed him as a living trophy of sorts... I found the poor, miserable creature locked up in a case in Valthrudnir's manse-" "Wait, wait, I wish to hear more of this entity, but first... thou knows the location of Valthrudnir's home? Furthermore, thou dared the lair of the Jötnar?" Luna asked incredulously, leaning forwards and glaring at Odin. "And just when was this? Why did thou not tell us?" "Mostly because it was back before I could be entirely sure of your qualities, Brynhild." Odin replied calmly, looking mildly over at the winged unicorn as he leaned back a bit, and Luna looked grumpily back at him. "And yes, admittedly there was a bit of selfishness there, too. I wanted to see the enemy's home for myself, and whether or not there were any artifacts or tools that would help me with my... condition." Odin gestured calmly at his falcon-like features, smiling faintly. "But sadly, there was nothing useable there. More than once I have journeyed into his pocket dimension that contains his mansion and the icy, mechanical strangeness that surrounds it, but... even my stomach turns at the thought of some of the relics he kept." Scrivener nodded slowly, grimacing a little and feeling unsurprised as Luna only studied Odin moodily, and then the once-god looked up and said finally: "If you really desire, Luna, perhaps one day when I am feeling stronger, I can bring you there. To see the enemy's abandoned bastion... Valthrudnir had no friends and no allies, so it is merely a hidden realm, steadily gathering dust." Luna grunted after a moment and finally nodded, muttering: "Very well, Odin. Aye, I wish to see for myself how the monster lived. I can only imagine what kind of lair such a creature as he would design for his comforts." There was silence for a few minutes, until Scrivener asked awkwardly: "Can I get you another cup of tea?" "No, I should leave shortly, in any event. Thank you though, Scrivener Blooms." Odin smiled a bit and gave a small nod, and then he returned his eyes to the winged unicorn, adding gently: "And as to the subject of Kvasir, which I am sure you are still curious about, perhaps... I will have Sleipnir bring him here, and you can judge his qualities for yourselves. It would be a fair reason for your brother to leave Valhalla, serving as bodyguard to the god I am training to act as steward after I... finally depart on greater journeys." Scrivener smiled a little at this metaphor, and even Luna looked faintly entertained for a moment... but that could very well have to do with the mention of her brother. "That is generous, Odin... and I admit, intelligent as well for once. Normally, I question whether or not thou wert truly worthy of thy title of God of Wisdom, but it seems as if thou has finally begun to earn that grand and noble label." "Thank you, Brynhild, I am glad you approve." Odin said tiredly, but he was smiling a little all the same before he picked up his walking stick, then carefully began to haul himself up to his feet, grunting quietly as he slowly stood and muttered: "Curse these old bones..." "I have a question!" Luna said suddenly, sitting up a bit, and Odin looked at her mildly as Scrivener gave the winged unicorn a flat look as well, and then she asked finally: "Why must thou insist upon calling me Brynhild, and yet thou refers to my brother as Sleipnir instead of Thor?" "If I didn't know better, Brynhild, I'd think that I had already answered this question more than once before..." Odin said slowly, and when Luna only continued to glare up at him, he sighed a bit, rubbing at his face before saying tiredly: "Because I am an old man with bad habits, is that the answer you've been looking for all these years?" "Perhaps." Luna said moodily, and then she shook her head quickly before saying softly: "I am Luna Brynhild, Odin. Not Princess Luna, not Brynhild the Night Maiden. I am Luna Brynhild." "Then I do not see the problem with how I refer to you. Just as I refer to my son as Sleipnir, because it is the name he chose, and because he asked me to. He says his days as Thor are long past, but..." Odin smiled a little, shaking his head slowly. "No, enough rambling for today. I believe I'm going to walk to Ponyville. The ponies will not know who I am, after all, and it will be... interesting to see their society up close. Besides, the leaves are changing, and the Forest is very beautiful this time of year. I need to learn to enjoy things like this, and take the world slow, one small step at a time." Luna snorted in amusement at this, and then she carefully laid herself down, saying quietly: "Then I'll wish thee well, Odin, in thy boring pursuits. Just know that at this rate, thou shall die comfortably in bed." "Now, Brynhild, there is no need for such cruelty." Odin smiled a bit despite himself, and then he nodded politely to the winged unicorn before striding slowly down the hall, and Scrivener Blooms quickly climbed to his hooves to follow after the once-god to see him out. Odin opened the door without looking around, stepping out onto the deck... but then he paused and glanced calmly over his shoulder, resting quietly on his walking stick before he asked softly: "If I may... is Valthrudnir's echo..." "Gone." Scrivener shook his head slowly, smiling faintly as he looked up and said quietly: "No voices or anything, no... visions of Valthrudnir being a jerk, no sensation of sharing my mind with some unwanted tenant. He... never understood that mortals aren't toys or puppets, did he? That our will is..." "Honestly, Scrivener Blooms... it was something I did not always understand at first either. I mean, look at this menagerie of worlds I created..." Odin chuckled quietly, gesturing outwards with a small smile. "I created a world, the anchor world, for no point other than my own relaxation and entertainment. A world of pretty prancing ponies with intelligent minds, telling the other Aesir when they favored me with the most disturbed looks that I was simply trying to discern whether or not intelligent steeds would better serve our warriors but... that wasn't true. I have always liked horses... and so I created horses that could talk and share interests and build societies instead of just roam in herds across the wild. And that was all they were to me... entertainment. "It... was difficult for me to grasp at first, that... I had to be responsible for these life forms. That they could feel... that your emotions are as real, as powerful, as mine." Odin continued quietly, looking silently up at the blue sky above. "And I cannot assuage the guilt I feel even now, even today, over everything that has happened. Over the way I treated my own people, and these layers of reality that Valthrudnir set his eyes on and tore his way through. I am only glad that Valthrudnir never understood the value, the strength, the courage that a pony like yourself can possess, Scrivener Blooms. That let you push back against the infection in your mind, and in that one moment of vulnerability, destroy the representation of the echo manifested in your mind to drive Valthrudnir out, once and for all." Scrivener blushed a bit as he bowed his head forwards, and Odin looked down at him quietly before he smiled a little, striding off the deck as he said over his shoulder: "It's a beautiful day, Scrivener Blooms. On days like today, you should try and forget about the past and just enjoy the present." Scrivy remained silent, but he was smiling a little as he watched the once-god calmly make his way to the path leading into the Everfree Forest and towards Ponyville... and then the earth pony shook his head slowly before he turned around and headed back inside, kicking the door closed behind him. He was unsurprised when he reached the living room and found Luna was already half-dozing, feeling her tiredness beginning to seep into his mind. The earth pony quietly cleaned up, taking the dishes to the sink, eating the remaining untouched half of muffin, and checking on Antares before he headed to the baby's room to simply... gaze quietly into it. It was spotless, a mobile hanging quietly over the crib made up of all variety of stars and celestial symbols twinkling quietly away and a chest in the corner of the room filled with toys, stuffed animals sitting on top of this. His favorite part of the room, however, was the border of tiles that ran along the ceiling that had been painted by Luna... but he thought that he was probably biased, as he smiled faintly to himself and studied it quietly. They depicted a story that started with two ponies leaving a beautiful white castle... and ended with them eloping into exile together after a long, dark journey. "Well, at least we'll have plenty of stories to tell our kid as he grows up, huh?" Scrivener said softly, and then he laughed a bit to himself as he turned slowly around, heading down the corridor as he felt a distinct tiredness tugging at his senses... but then he only smiled a little as he looked down and saw that Luna was curled up and asleep on the bedding, snoring quietly. He gazed at her for a few moments, then shook his head and turned his eyes to the crib, stepping forwards and looking down. Antares was awake, pawing his hooves at the air, cyan eyes studying him quietly, with the strange solemnity of a baby, and Scrivener smiled awkwardly despite himself before he carefully reached into the crib and pulled the baby free. He checked his diapered bottom, then simply sat back and studied him quietly as Antares looked back at him before the stallion murmured softly, reaching up and brushing the white mane of the unicorn baby back: "You really are looking more and more like me." It was true: the ivory mane and tail growing in were almost a perfect match for his father's, and his coat was a few shades darker, but if anything that only made it all the clearer how much Antares was already looking like his father. But those eyes... those were definitely his mother's, and Scrivy smiled before he rubbed a hoof gently along the baby's stomach, and Antares cooed a little up at him, making the stallion's heart flutter. "I really am the luckiest guy in the world..." Antares smiled up at him... and Scrivener couldn't help but smile warmly in return, cradling his son close as he whispered softly: "Antares Mīrus. Don't you worry... Dad's got you." Category:Transcript Category:Story